


Riverdale

by Craft_Logically



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Biting, Childhood Trauma, Crime, Denial, Depression, Dissociation, Dominance, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sex, F/F, Fight Sex, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Killing, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, very unstable betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craft_Logically/pseuds/Craft_Logically
Summary: Because Betty wakes up in dark alleyways and can’t remember whose blood she’s wearing or who’s jewelry, because Betty stands in the street while shaking and her eyes are so much more alive than she’s ever been, because of the way the snow doesn't make a sound as it falls and electrifies her scene between the haunting of condemned bridge beams, because lilac grey cotton makes her look dead and like she’s being swallowed alive by monsters in dimmed moonlight, and bright azure sky’s candlelit in grey are her life’s soundtrack and because china eyes and naive lips make her outline; Veronica’s going to catch her every time.





	Riverdale

Because Betty walks into the street and can’t understand why it’s snowing and her feet are burning, because Veronica doesn’t understand why this scene is the one that makes her love Betty the most; in the lines of her crimson red lips and the way they’re cracking in the snow and the way the sky swallows them whole and kills Betty in the tide, like a beach that leaves you buried in the wet soil and drowning in the waves, that is how Betty breaks. By the way her lipstick smears down Veronica’s shirt and the fact Betty can’t tell her what her name is, Veronica knows she’s not getting her back, knows she lost to crystal shards and reflections she can’t wipe away. She knows in the most intimate of ways she loved a tornado and it swept her along for a ride that couldn't last; that she should have called someone, told anyone. Now cold steel has set the mood, and it’s going to take the only thing that's ever mattered away from her . . . .or did that already happen when she wasn’t looking? When she was pretending. Pretending the world wasn’t ugly, that it was made up of chiffon skirts and stolen looks over whiskey breath from across the room, that everything was a warm brandy in a flawless glass on oak desks as she dyed in Betty’s arms and felt the world give up on the nightmare it chased her into. She sneers at herself, at empty space over a empty lake and feels the scene zoom out as she’s pulled away from a warm body she can’t find the name of anymore. It’s when they get her alone and she’s surrounded by glaring metal, telling her time is no more a fairy tale than Betty is hers, that she sobs and her heart finally breaks.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like posting this.  
> Still have to figure out story arrangement.  
> No idea how many chapters there will be.


End file.
